Amy Vesper
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Amy gets a kiss from a certain Vesper 3! She feels herself falling for him, and soon she got kidnapped, force feeded a Vesper serum and becomes Vesper 2. Will Amy stay a Vesper forever or will she remember her favorite family member, Dan? Includes Hamead and Amian.
1. Chapter 1

**SwanDestiny: Hello, Vesper 3 do the disclaimer.**

**Vesper 3: Why should I?**

**SwanDestiny: Because I could kick your Vesper butt right now.**

**Vesper 3: SwanDestiny certainly does not own me, or any of the other stupid Cahills and brilliant Vespers.**

**SwanDestiny: The Cahills are great, Amy is the best.**

**Vesper 3: I seriously doubt it.**

* * *

**Amy POV**

A 15-year-old Amy Cahill was walking home on the side-walk from school.

_That dweeb is going to pay for dying my hair pink..._

Amy was busy thinking to herself how to defeat the Vespers that she didn't notice a limousine following her.

A muscular 16 year old boy stepped out of the limousine and then Amy knew what was happening.

_It's too late._

_Why didn't I notice?_

Amy still had a glimmer of hope inside of her and ran as fast as she could, her copper hair flying and her jade eyes alert and ready.

She ran down street after street, her mansion getting into veiw.

_If I die doing this Dan, I forgive you._

The 16 year old boy was catching up, and Amy knew it was hopeless.

Amy stopped running and faced the boy.

"What do you want?" Amy managed to say, happy that there was no stutter in that sentence.

_Finally, no stutter!_

The boy smiled, making Amy very annoyed.

"Why Amy, I want you love" the boy said.

Amy gasped, "You're not Ian are you?"

Only Ian called her love, this was getting strange.

The boy laughed,"Of course not, Ian used that phrase to annoy you, I use that phrase because I like you."

Amy bit her lip, what was happening here?

She slowly backed up, her mistake: into an alley

The boy cornered her in the alley and pushed her against the wall.

_He's definetly going to kill me now, good bye Dan, Nellie, Sinead, everyone._

This was not going to end well...

The boy leaned forward and their noses were touching, their lips an inch away.

Amy didn't get why he had to get so close.

Amy tried to run, but then the boy would just hold on to her tighter.

The boy smirked,"I'm known as Vesper 3."

Then Vesper 3 closed the gap between the two of them.

Amy squirmed, this was not right.

But it is, Amy felt like she was in heaven, and closed her eyes.

_Why is this happening?_

Vesper 3 broke off the kiss and whispered,"unfortunately, you are a Cahill and I'm a Vesper so we're not meant to be. But I'll just leave that to Casper and Cheyenne Wyoming so good-bye for now."

And with that Vesper 3 left.

Amy started to go back out of the alley, and retraced her steps.

When she got to the Cahill mansion, she was going to go through the golden gates when Isabel Kabra appeared.

Isabel grinned evilly,"I'm not going to let you get away so easily aren't I?"

Amy whimpered, Isabel shot a sleeping dart at Amy and Amy fell asleep.

_One hour later._

Amy found herself in a room.

Her own room.

Thank god, it was only a dream.

But when Amy touched her lips, she felt Vesper 3's lips on hers.

Amy looked in the mirror, what she saw shocked her.

Amy's copper hair was in a french braid with a little jade clip in her hair.

She got her ear pierced and was now wearing jade earings.

She was wearing black mascara and green eye shadow. She was wearing pink lipstick and blush.

The clothes was the worst, she was wearing an emerald green sleeveless dress.

Her shoes were now emerald high heels and Amy found it very hard to walk.

Amy wobbled to her closet and found it now a designer closet. There was no sight of jeans anywhere.

Amy found a note attatched to the closet saying:

_Nick wanted you to be a royal Vesper so he asked me to give you a makeover! -Isabel_

Amy sighed. Time to be the next Natalie Kabra.

Amy re-read the note.

Royal Vesper? She was going to be a royal Vesper?

It's best she stay in her room for the rest of her life.

* * *

**Luke (Vesper 3) POV**

Luke smirked, he was finally going to get the girl of his dreams.

Vesper style.

Luke fingered some documents.

Isabel stepped into Luke's office and handed him a picture of the new Amy Cahill.

She was even more beautiful then before, if that was possible.

Luke called Casper and Cheyenne.

"It's time" He said.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: I know this taking a turn from my usual favorites of Amian, but I just feel like this has to happen.**

**Also, please reveiw and let me know how you feel please, guess what's going to happen! Flames are excepted. PLEASE REVEIW.**

**Amy got a makeover! I felt like this was a need okay?**

**Please follow if you want me to continue with this story or to show your support. PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT.**

**Favorite this story if you want to show your maximum support of if this story is so good you can read it again and again and again and again or if you reccomend this to other people.**

**Thank you! Please keep reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwanDestiny: Hello! Today I have Amy reserved for the disclaimer.**

**Amy scoffs.**

**Amy: No one can reserve me dweeb.**

**SwanDestiny: I'm not Dan, therefore, I'm not dweeb.**

**Amy: Ok Swany.**

**SwanDestiny (Sighs): I sincerely apologize, please do the disclaimer.**

**Amy: SwanDestiny doesn't own The 39 Clues.**

**SwanDestiny: Okay, good enough.**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up in a bed that was not her bed.

_Oh no._

_Why is this happening! To me?_

_WHY?_

_Why does Vesper 3 have to favor ME?_

All these thoughts ran through Amy's head and Amy started getting a head ache from it.

The room she was in a room, not her room, and it was definitely locked because there was cell bars instead of a nice, normal door.

If Vesper 3 really favored Amy, why would he lock her in a room?

_I rather be kidnapped by Ian then this._

The furniture she had in her "cell" was a bookcase (Thank goodness!), a bed, a couch, a mirror, and a closet.

In fact, it was Isabel's closet.

Totally the best furniture she could ever have.

Amy looked at the mirror, she still looked fabulous.

If Amy went to school like that, she would be dead.

If this was so bad, If Vesper 3 was so bad, why did she longed to be next to Vesper 3?

Amy walked over to the bookcase and picked out a dark blue book, she hesitated.

_Better than being gagged and tied up, besides, I thought you liked books._

Another part of her mind said:

_It could be a trap, don't be stupid!_

Amy cleared her mind of those thoughts and looked at the book she was holding.

Amy suddenly dropped the book, she had forgotten about Dan.

What if Dan was also locked up, Nellie too? Other Cahills?

Dan meant everything to Amy, he was her dweeb that made her smile.

Ew, she was starting to sound really corny.

But still, Dan was really important to Amy's life, they literally needed eachother.

_I hope Dan is okay._

Amy decided the best way to just calm her thoughts is to read the book she dropped.

Amy carefully picked up.

It was called the Spirit of the Wind, Amy flipped to the first page and started reading, she was getting so into the book about Piper, her powers to control the wind, and her troubles with her power.

She didn't have a good book like this for a very long time, it was sad.

Amy had to shut the book when Piper got kidnapped, but then she opened it curiously, to see what was to happen.

A person said, "I had to shut the book all the time too, it's my favorite."

Amy jumped and turned, it was Vesper 3.

Her girlish side said:

_I've been so far away from him, I want to go to him, press my lips against his._

Her Cahill, Dan loving, Madrigal leader side said:

_Oh no..._

Amy was getting another headache because of her two sides, but at the end it was Vesper 3 cornering her against the wall, like he did with her in the alley.

Once again did he press his lips against hers, Amy was so happy to be near Vesper 3 again.

Her Cahill side scolded her,"_No! What about Dan? This is all wrong! ALL WRONG!"_

Her Girlish side complemented her, "_True love... Amy, great job."_

Amy finally decided a side, her girlish side and swung her arms around Vesper 3's neck and Vesper 3 wrapped his arms around her waist.

When the kiss ended, Amy asked, "What do I do?"

Vesper 3 smiled ,"oh dear Amy, let Cheyenne and Casper handle that part."

Amy sighed, "what will happen to me though?"

Vesper 3 answered," You're my girlfriend now Amy, you'll be a Vesper when Cheyenne and Casper are through with you, and Amy, you're are going to become a Vesper so better learn my name, It's Luke."

"But that is the first Lucian's name."

"Well that doesn't matter."

Part of Amy was screaming inside her that she would always be a Cahill and never a Vesper, but Amy knew that she loved Luke.

Before Luke left, Amy pressed her lips against his her arms flung onto Luke's neck.

Luke smiled when he was about to leave, "Next time I see you oh beautiful Amy, you'll be Vesper 2 and I'll take Vesper 1's place, Vesper 1's plans were horrible, Why would we want the world? Too much responsibility."

Amy had to smile at that, Luke was different from all the other Vespers, he was more kind, more like Cahills themselves.

Not too soon did she received a tray of food that had fruits, orange juice, pizza, hotdogs, lemonade, even ice cream and cupcakes.

Amy devoured it all, she just realized she was hungry.

She yawned, Amy didn't realize how fast the day went by.

Amy plopped onto her new bed and slept peacefully.

At least the book helped her think peacfully, not getting yet again, another headache.

* * *

**Luke POV**

Luke was grinning like a goofy first grader, Amy just made the move to kiss him.

Vesper 1 passed Luke and snapped at him, "what is that all about? I know you captured Amy Cahill but that was hours ago. You should really stop grinning like some stupid man."

Luke gritted his teeth, why did _he_ have to be in charge?

Vesper 1 smirked, "I know all about you and Amy, you better get her to be a Vesper by tomorrow or I'll go and handle her myself."

Luke gulped, he hated Vesper 1 and his threats.

Vesper 1 walked away to the Vesper command center.

Luke immediately dialed Cheyenne.

Cheyenne's annoyed voice rang in his ears, "hello? Luke, this better be something important."

"I need you to get the Vesper potion and force feed it to Amy." Luke ordered, he felt bad about the force feeding.

"Alright, is Vesper 1 going to be done? Still attacking tomorrow?"

"Yep"

"I'll call Casper, we're going to have to pay Amy a visit in the morning, then attack Vesper 1 right after."

Luke hanged up.

He just hoped Vesper 1 would be done by tomorrow.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy woke up on a chair, with Cheyenne on her left side and Casper on her left.

Cheyenne was holding a vial and held it right in front of her lips.

Casper smirked at her, "drink up"

Amy gulped down the serum and passed out.

The last thing she remembered is Luke telling her that she would be a Vesper once Cheyenne and Casper got through with her.

_A few hours later_

Amy was asleep on Luke's chest, and woke up.

She found that Luke looked rejoiced and was stroking Amy's hair.

Amy was now a lot more comfortable then she was gagged up.

Amy smirked, not an usual Amy doing but she was doing it.

"Vesper 1 defeated?" Amy asked.

"Yes, now you are even more beautiful, now that you are Vesper 2." Luke replied.

Amy giggled, how she loved Luke and letting her evil side go free thanks to Luke.

Wrapping her arms around Luke's neck Amy asked, "so what's are plan?"

Luke answered, "we'll be helping Mother Nature and the animals the destructive way."

It was perfect, a perfect plan.

"I think we should destroy New York City, too much pollution there." Amy looked straight into Luke's eyes.

Luke smiled, "you are already making the perfect Vesper girlfriend,"

Amy continued, "Cemetaries are boring, say good bye to Allison Cemetary."

This was wonderful, Amy could finally let go of what she always thought.

"We'll do New York the rest of the week, after it's destroyed I'll ask Casper and Cheyenne to release the seeds of the best plants found, Venus Flytrap and the Sucker." Luke told Amy.

Amy smiled, this was going to go perfectly.

She did not think one thought about how much her beloved Dan, was suffering.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Hello, please tell me how you think about this by posting reviews.**

**I love reviews as much as the Kabras love money!**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I don't care if they are really bad reviews telling me my writing is horrible.**

**I usually love Amian, so don't hate me Amian fans! Instead, read my other Amian stories.**

**Follow if you want to show your support to this story. I need support to continue this story otherwise it might be abandoned.**

**Favoriting is not as important as following and reveiwing, I would love it if you favorite this to reccomend it to others and it's so good that you could read it again, but I don't think that is going to be as possible as getting follows or reveiws. Do the easy first, step by step!**

**The more reveiws (even if they're bad reveiws), the more follows, and even one favorite will keep me going, the story might even be better with all that support!**

**Thank you for reading, you already shown your support by doing so.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SwanDestiny: Dan! Do the disclaimer! Now!**

**Dan: I'm not even in the story, why am I here?**

**SwanDestiny: I'll promise you that this chapter you'll be in it, and you'll sort of change Amy.**

**Dan: I seriously doubt it.**

**SwanDestiny: Oh you'll see Dan, you'll see...**

* * *

**Dan POV**

Dan was finally in New York city, but it just didn't feel right without Amy...

Dan really missed Amy, it was just like in China but even worse, he knew that Amy was in the Vespers grasp now, and he might never see Amy again.

He wiped out some of the tears forming in his eyes while Sinead affectionately patted his back.

Nellie, Dan, Hamilton, and Sinead were on the search for Amy.

Nellie and Dan did it because they loved Amy, Sinead was doing it because Amy was her best friend, and Hamilton was Dan's best friend so he just wanted to help out.

Nellie lifted Dan's head, "there's still hope kiddo, Amy might be alright."

Dan stuttered out, " b-b-but what if w-we don't?"

Great, now he was stuttering because he felt like crying, but crying was not worthy of a ninja lord.

And stuttering is what Amy would normally do...

Dan shook his head, he can't just get Amy out of his head for just one second.

He looked over to Sinead, Sinead didn't look any better, her eyes were red from crying all those tears and she sniffled every 5 minutes or so.

Hamilton looked so downcast, he didn't look like a holt anymore.

This was it, there was no hope left, no more Amy...

The group was aimlessly walking onto a street, the pollution making them cough every second, but in their hearts, they were sick with Amy-gone-cancer.

Then, the sound of an explosion boomed, Dan looked up, the skyscraper was gone, all the material, everything, and so were hundreds of people...

"come on!" Sinead yelled to the group, Sinead was the most experienced one in escaping explosions because she was the victim before.

The Cahills were running forward as more and more buildings perished, Dan only knew only one group would do this.

It was the Vespers.

"Dan!" Nellie cried, tossing Dan a pack.

Dan looked in the pack frantically, tossing away useless things, until he saw the jet packs.

He tossed Sinead a jet pack, Hamilton one, and Nellie one, and then strapped his on.

For a moment, he felt like his grief and anxiety was taken away.

Dan was almost like a ninja now, making escapes near death.

Or he's going to die unlike a ninja, but Dan was too excited to worry about that now.

Dan, Nellie, Hamilton, and Sinead shot up into the air at once, flying over New York city!

And watching hundreds of buildings perish, one by one, taking the lives of many.

Dan was surprised the air was cleaner, it's like the pollution gone away.

Then he saw it, he saw the Vesper airplane releasing bombs and strangely, an air filter.

"Up there guys!" he shouted to the cahills, a string of hope of finding Amy hung there.

And he was a skilled ninja all over again, completing his mission, looking cool at the same time.

Sinead found a door into the airplane and motioned everyone to go over there.

Sinead climbed in and took out her knife, Hamilton came next and took out a bow and arrow.

Nellie went in with a murderous look on her face, Dan was tempted to laugh for the first time.

Dan felt the excitement in his veins, he might see Amy!

Once he went in though, he was stuffed into a box.

* * *

**Sinead POV**

Sinead woke up in a jail cell with Hamilton, why did she have to be stuck with the holt?

Sinead actually thought she was going to do it, but now her glimmer of hope has stopped shimmering.

She walked over to the wall, only to find it was completely made of metal.

All four sides of the room have been completely covered up, there was no sign of Nellie or Dan.

Nellie and Dan! Oh where were they? Are they still even alive?

Sinead collapsed on the ground.

She failed.

She failed.

She failed everything, that includes keeping everyone safe.

There was just no more hope left, just no more hope...

Sinead's lip trembled, she felt tears rush to her eyes.

Just no more hope...

A single tear dropped to the carpet ground.

She failed everything...

Everything was gone, everything.

More and more tears came rushing to Sinead eyes, all dropping onto the floor.

Everything... is gone...

Hope, no more hope left.

Dreams, no more dreams to complete.

What did she do? She failed.

Sinead was now letting it all out, when she felt muscular arms wrapping around her.

Sinead sniffled,"Holt?"

"Sinead, it's okay to cry, to let it all go, but I want to know why you're crying."

What happened to the tough holt?

Sinead felt another tear slip down her cheek.

"I-I-I" Sinead paused to sniffle, "I-it's a-all my faauullt" Sinead's voice broke down on the last word.

Hamilton patted Sinead's shoulder,"It wasn't just you that failed, it was all of us Sinead."

Hamilton paused.

"And, I'm sorry about the explosion my family and I set off in the museum."

Sinead managed a tiny smile for Hamilton.

Maybe Hamilton wasn't as mean as she thought.

Her tears of grief and sorrow ended.

"Well Hamilton, it's not your fault, back then we were, well, Cahills."

Both of them laughed, and for that moment, it just would be the same feeling if they were not in a jail cell, or with Amy.

Happiness...

Laughter...

And Friendship...

Possibly Romance?

It was all there.

Home.

Home to Sinead.

Sinead looked at Hamilton and caught him staring at her. She quickly blushed and turned away.

"I failed even more than you Sinead, you're smart, a great problem solver, great at battle, and even a bit athletic. I'll never be like you."

Sinead blushed even more.

"Well you're also smart, even through you are a Tomas, and you're really athletic and you were great fighting against the Vespers."

"Really"

Sinead laughed, "Are you kidding me.

She hugged Hamilton's neck without even knowing what she was doing.

They both absent-mindedly leaned forward until their noses were touching.

Sinead moved forward by an inch and her lips met Hamilton.

When her lips met Hamilton's soft, smooth lips, she felt like all of her failure failing has gone away, even the Cahill blood.

Sinead felt like she was just a normal teenager who found love and just feels like she is flying like a bird.

She was free of her cage of sadness, and thanks to Hamilton, she was free forever.

Both Hamilton and Sinead broke off the kiss at the same time, and looked in different directions.

"Ummmm" Hamilton started off.

"Wellllll" Sinead started,

"I think I like you." They both said simultaneously.

"I just having romance right now means that we have a limit." Sinead said.

"I don't know how the others will take this..." Hamilton said.

"Oh! And Ned and Ted!" Sinead cried.

How could she forget Ned and Ted, they were her twins!

"The whole holt family, dad really hates Sinead" Hamilton murmured.

"Well, come here Sinead." Hamilton motioned for her to sit on his lap.

And she did.

"We have to try to sleep while we can, we can plan when we wake up." Hamilton explained.

Sinead used Hamilton's chest like a pillow.

Hamilton was a really nice guy, and Sinead just didn't know it.

Where was Dan and Nellie though? Were they safe?

Sinead was too tired to figure out.

Before she can fall asleep though, Sinead gave Hamilton one last kiss and whispered, "thank you" before resting her head on Hamilton's chest and dozing off.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: My writing improved... Don't you think? Not that much OOC anymore, well anyways tell me what you think and tell me if my writing improved or not. So don't forget to leave a reveiw telling me if my writing improved or not, or point out any mistakes.**

**Reveiw Reveiw Reveiw! PLEASE REVEIW! I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE Reveiws soooo much, so just do one little favor, reveiwing doesn't take much of your energy, you can do it. PLEASE. REVEIW.**

**Follow if you think that this story is getting intresting and you want to know when I'll be updating next.**

**Favorite if you want to show your ultimate support for this story, you don't have to but if you do you are a very nice person.**

**Thank you soooo much for reading!**

**Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SwanDestiny: SwanDestiny here, now let me remind you something, if you haven't re-read my updated chapters 1 and 2 you should do so now because they're improved, thank you. Oh, and sorry for not updating ssssssssssoooooooooooooo long!**

**Now we're welcoming, Sinead!**

**Sinead: I finally get an interveiw! Why does Amy seriously have to get all the attention, Dan too!**

**SwanDestiny: Sinead, this isn't an interveiw.**

**Sinead: I don't care, you know that?**

**Sinead: I also read your last chapter, and as a matter of fact, I did NOT kiss holt.**

**SwanDestiny: You two are perfec-**

**Sinead: Nope, I will hear none of your whining.**

**SwanDestiny: Well, you're actually here to do the disclaimer.**

**Sinead: Why do you think I'll do it? After you totally offended me with your, errm, ****_stories_****, I will not do a disclaimer for you!**

**SwanDestiny: What if blow up your new invention?**

**Sinead: This is threats! I repeat, threats!**

**SwanDestiny: Pfft.. They're not...**

**Sinead: They're always threats!**

**SwanDestiny: Sinead, please do the disclaimer of I will. Blow. Up. Your. Newest. Invention.**

**Sinead: Ugghhhhh, fine!**

**Sinead: SwanDestiny doesn't own any characters from the 39 clues series and Never. EVER. WILLLLLLLLLLL!**

**SwanDestiny: You're free to go now.**

**Sinead: Why is SwanDestiny so annoying and infuriating?**

* * *

**Amy POV**

New York City was gone, but now instead it will be called New Vesper City.

Vesper 1, her beloved Luke, said he didn't want to rule the world, but he still wanted some destruction and conquering.

Ahh, Luke and his beautiful blue eyes, blue as the ocean, Luke was perfect.

Now Amy sat on the plane and found all the seeds were planted, she then pressed the insta-grow poison button, and it started to rain the poison that kills people, but makes plants grow faster.

It was Luke's invention, she couldn't even stop thinking about Luke for a minute!

She could start with pandas, soft and cuddly pandas, cuddly like when Luke and Amy cuddle together.

See?

She could try thinking about how Isabelle turned her gorgeous, and how Luke was just as gorgeous...

Luke was everything to her, he also let her evil side out of its cage, now it's soaring...

Amy could see the Venus flytrap snapping its vicious jaws and other deadly plants, oh joy!

There were already animals moving in, a bear with poisonous teeth which Luke has worked on so the bear can be poisonous.

She really can't go a minute without thinking about Luke.

Really.

Suddenly Amy heard a shout, Amy went to go see what it was, but a vesper assured her that it was just Cahills trying to break in, and they caught them.

Then Luke got on board, and immediately went over to Amy.

Arms wrapped around bodies.

And lips found lips.

Amy was home, and her home was with Luke.

They chatted for the rest of the hour, and then they got to the Vesper strong hold, the one in Alaska.

Amy was just really, really glad to have Luke.

Luke was Amy's boyfriend after all.

When they arrived at the Alaska Vesper stronghold Luke carried Amy down bridal style.

Amy kicked the whole time and kept on shouting, " Put me down Luke! "

But Luke wouldn't, why would he?

Amy was lifted back to the ground and watch a huge cage being carried by dozens of Vespers.

Oh well, she'll find out what was in the cage later.

Amy headed down to the doors to the private room where only the main 6 Vespers can get access to.

Luke trailed behind her, his black cape blowing behind him.

She really needed to talk to her boyfriend, about their big plans.

Amy sat down on a plush, first class, sofa and Luke sat on the one across from it.

Amy raised an eyebrow, "So?"

Luke cleared his throat, "I decided that we should dominate the world, it's not that much responsibility."

"Okay" replied Amy.

"We already dominated NYC, we'll do Washington D.C. next, tragically including Allison Cemetary."

"Now that's what I was looking for."

Amy placed her hand on Luke's chest and let it slide down.

Why did she do that? Sorry, Amy was trying to figure out the answer too you know.

Amy spoke up, "What was in the cage?"

"Well, it has some Cahill prisoners, in fact I have to check on them."

"Cahills?"

When Amy got the Vesper serum it erased some of the information in her brain, aka amnesia.

Cahill, why did that sound so familiar?

She had to find out what these "Cahill" prisoners are.

"I'll go instead" Amy felt herself volunteering, desperate times call for desperate measures.

Luke's calm expression was replaced by a shocked, worried, expression.

"Sorry Ames, but no."

"Why not?"

"The Cahills, they they m-might"

Might what?

"Don't worry Luke, I can fight you know."

Amy demonstrated a karate kick.

"Now, I'll be going, you can check with the other Vespers."

Amy strutted out of the room and the automatic door opened for her.

What was she thinking? Amy didn't even no where the jail was!

Probaly underground, most of the time it's underground.

Amy found an elevator and looked at all the levels.

There were 60 levels! 10 of them were underground.

This, was impossible.

Amy randomly pressed underground level 6.

The elevator got to underground level 6 in a minute.

Yes! Amy got to the prison section.

Amy walked out the elevator.

She fingered a sign that said Sinead Starling and Hamilton Holt.

Not what she was looking for.

She walked a bit further, fingering every sign.

And there it was, Dan Cahill.

Cahill.

She found the Cahill.

Finally.

Finally Finally Finally!

She looked around and found an open button.

The door opened and when it did, Amy stumbled back and fell down.

She cannot believe what she saw.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!**

**I'm guessing you don't care much for this story, the majority probaly don't, but no one can outwit, the cliffhanger!**

**Anyway, please, pretty pretty pretty please with a cherry on top reveiw! It doesn't have to be a complement.**

**JUST REVEIW!**

**Sorry, that was harsh.**

**Follow and Fave if you want to, I'm not requesting anything with that.**

**Thank you so so so so so much for reading.**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much if you reveiw.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SwanDestiny here, hi everybody!**

**So Amy isn't here...**

**Luke isn't here...**

**Sinead is still mad at me...**

**Hamilton is probably going to beat me up...**

**Dan is playing who could be more annoying with Amy...**

**ugh! Fine! I'll do the disclaimer.**

**I do not, never will, ever will own the 39 clues.**

**There, I said it.**

* * *

**Hamilton POV**

What a great place to get a relationship going.

This place happens to be in a jail.

Hamilton looked down at Sinead, she looked seriously beautiful, Hamilton always thought his girlfriend would be a football player or something...

Nah, that was in the past, that was stupid, he had Sinead now and Sinead was the best he can ask for.

Hamilton put his hand hands on the back of his head and leaned towards the wall.

He tried to sleep but he couldn't, his thoughts were running through his mind ready to explode any minute.

_Was Amy alive?_

_Was Dan alive?_

_Was Nellie alive?_

_Were the Vespers going to torture them later?_

_Does Sinead really like me?_

All the questions had to be answered by tomorrow, Hamilton dug into his pocket for his phone.

Except he didn't have a pocket.

Hamilton was wearing a black jumpsuit, maybe the vespers would find it funny so they made Sinead put on a black dress.

Hamilton started absent-mindedly started stroking Sinead's hair, her hair was really soft.

He suddenly got an idea.

Hamilton tapped Sinead's shoulder.

"Huh!?" Sinead woke with a start.

Hamilton gestured to the wall.

"Wha- Oh!" Realization dawned on Sinead's face.

"Sinead, don't bother looking for you purse." Hamilton tried to warn Sinead.

Sinead slyly smiled, she tugged at her necklace and dozens of charms scattered onto the floor.

Hamilton tried to hide his confusion, why didn't the Vespers remove Sinead's necklace? Hamilton tried hiding his confused look but it was pretty obvious.

"The necklace was specially made so that the only way you can remove it is to tug it, it can't be cut."

"Okay?"

That was not suppose to sound like a question.

Sinead examined the wall.

"Go fetch the charms ok Hamilton?"

When Sinead said his name it sounded like a symphony, ok, this was getting corny.

Hamilton picked up several charms that looked like miniature keys, some were just beads and some were like screws and nails, somehow.

When Hamilton walked over, Sinead was mumbling things under her breath.

"Umm"

"Oh great! You got them all, all 60 of them! What a good boyfriend!"

Had Sinead called him her boyfriend.

Sinead must have noticed to because her cheeks started to get pink and she stuttered,"unless, un-unless you want to t-to be umm"

Hamilton kissed Sinead and their lips locked, it was a sweet, soft, passionate kiss.

"That answer your question?"

"No"

"Fine, yes, I'm your boyfriend but don't we have more important things to do? You're usually the one saying that to me." Hamilton gestured at the wall.

Sinead plucked the charms out of Hamilton's hand.

She then started to touch one place in the wall and the wall bent into a perfect shape.

What a weak wall.

Sinead took the heart key and put it there.

She then pushed another place in the wall with just one of her fingers and the wall bent to her will, in the perfect place for a bead.

Hamilton watched in amazement as Sinead pushed each place and found each matching bead with no flaw.

Sinead did it so quickly, how could she do it without having to push every inch of the wall?

Oh yeah, she was an Ekat.

Still it was really amazing to watch.

Sinead used up all her beads except for one, one that was shaped like a nail.

Oh wait, it was a nail!

Sinead pressed against a part of the wall, and then a hole meant for a nail was exposed.

Sinead pressed the nail in and said proudly, "I hacked into the Vesper system, found the escape code if any Vesper was accidentally trapped, copied the things I need and tada!"

Sinead frowned, "why isn't the wall just crumbling down?"

Something popped into Hamilton brain, "wait for a sec Kay?"

Hamilton got to the opposite end of the Sinead-ified wall and started running towards it.

"What are you doi-" Sinead started

Hamilton kicked the wall Sinead worked on as hard as he can, his head would've hit the floor if Sinead didn't catch him.

Sinead stumbled a few feet backwards after she prevented Hamilton's fall.

Sinead looked up with wonderment and awe written all over her face.

"What's so awesome?"

Then Hamilton saw it for himself, the walls collapsing.

Revealing an escape.

* * *

**Ian's POV**

Ian has been waiting for Hamilton, Sinead, Dan, or Nellie to report back for DAYS.

Hey, anyone heard of FILLING IN EVERYONE WHAT HAPPENED?

Oh well, nobody heard of it.

Ian was at the Cahill Command center, trying to hack into Vesper 1's email.

Ian already found out that there was a new Vesper 1 and the old Vesper 1 has been vanquished.

Really, that didn't help much.

Ian contacted the Starlings.

This is about how it went:

Ian: Hello?

Ned: Sinead?

Ian: It's me Ned, I have a male voice and british accent and my voice is nothing like Sinead's

Ted: Sinead?

Ian: Well...

Ned: Oh, sorry Ian, lost in thought, what do you want?

Ian: What do think would Vesper 1's password would be?

Ted: Well, it might be his interests or intentions.

Ian: Like, I totally want to rule the world even through I'm really dumb?

Ned: Basically.

The phone call didn't really help, though it was clear Ned and Ted missed Sinead dearly.

Ian tried hacking into Vesper 2's email instead.

Ian randomly typed in Vespers, and that clearly wasn't the password.

After a few bloody stupid tries, Ian moved onto Vesper 3.

Ian has suspected that Vesper 3 liked designer clothes very much, because photos showed a beautiful women who called her style, Vespa3.

He looked over to Natalie, who was wearing Prada clothes.

Prada.

He can try that.

Ian typed in Prada for the password and got in.

"Natalie, come over here!"

Natalie eagerly came over, and they both scrolled over many emails until they found one that was sent to Vesper 3.

By himself and Natalie.

Both Natalie and Ian stumbled back from the computer, and looked up at the ceiling.

The email that was sent by Ian and Natalie were suppose to get sent to their mother.

Isabel Kabra.

This can only mean that Isabel was Vesper 3.

Ian and Natalie glanced at each other and made a silent agreement.

They will never trust their mother again, never.

"Natalie, you work on Vesper 2's email and I'll work on Vesper 1's okay?"

Natalie nodded.

Ian went back to his computer and exited his mother's email.

Ian can't believe that Amy got captured, shocker.

Amy could fight really well so she must have been put to sleep when she got captured.

Ian didn't even know if Amy was captured or if she was dead.

Either way, the Cahills lost an important piece to winning.

Amy.

Amy was an amiable leader that all the Cahills looked up to.

Amy was the reason Ian went from the dark side to the light.

Ever since Amy saved Ian from falling down from the peak of Mount Everest Ian developed a crush on Amy Cahill.

Amy was really beautiful, from her copper locks to her fiery jade green eyes, Ian figured Amy should should've Jade.

Ian was so lost in thought about Amy, he absent-mindedly typed in Amy for the password.

Ian's eyes widened, he hacked into Vesper 1's email.

Why would Amy be his password?

_"Well, it might be his interests or intentions." said Ted._

Interest? Could Amy possibly be an interest.

Probaly not.

Ian moved that thought to the back of his mind, but he couldn't help but doubt that it wasn't just the password because Vesper 1 wanted to torture Amy.

Ian found an email emailed to Vesper 1:

**Hey Luke!**

**I love you for everything, letting my evil side out and everything you've done to me.**

**So, when do we destroy D.C.?**

**Your Girlfriend,**

**Amy**

Ian couldn't believe it, can Vesper 1's girlfriend be Amy? The jade-eyed, perfect faced, sweet Amy cannot be Vesper 1's girlfriend.

Natalie tapped on Ian's shoulder, "Ian" she whispered.

Ian turned his head to look at Natalie.

Natalie started off, "I was thinking about how great Lucian's were and started to think about Luke the first Lucian," Natalie paused, then rambled on "I accidently typed in Luke and, and"

"What?"

Natalie lowered her voice, "Vesper 2 is, is, A-amy C-cahill"

Ian stared at Natalie.

His worst fear has come true...

* * *

**Dan POV**

Dan sat on the floor defeated, he kicked the same wall a hundred times with his awesome ninja moves yet the wall didn't budge a bit.

There was nothing to look at, no cell bars either, no window.

It was total boredom.

Dan couldn't help but think about how Amy might be dying right now and he couldn't do anything about it.

It was pretty much all his fault.

Dan wondered where Nellie, Sinead, and Hamilton are.

Were they even alive?

Great, now even more deaths caused because of him.

Dan's eyes got misty.

_Ninjas don't cry._

Dan quickly rubbed his eyes and got back to kicking his wall.

There was still hope that Amy and the others were okay.

He could save them all if he tried.

The wall opposite of Dan moved.

Did Dan do something?

No, he was kicking this wall, not that one, the whole time he was kicking the wrong wall, great again.

Dan faced the wall that opened, there was a sight he never thought he would see.

It was his sister, dressed up like Natalie.

When Dan imagined himself finding Amy, he expected seeing Amy in rags and all beaten up and sad looking.

This was not even close to what he imagined.

When Amy's eyes landed on him, Amy stumbled back and fell onto the floor.

Dan ran out of his cell and to Amy's aid, Amy's eyes look distant.

Amy came back in a second to her normal self and hugged Dan and started sobbing.

Dan's eyes misted up all over again and soon he was letting out sobs too.

"I missed you Ames" he whispered.

"Me too, now I realize it." Amy whispered back.

Dan broke apart from the hug, "what do you mean you just realized it?"

Amy told Dan how she was captured, fell in love with who was now Vesper 1, force fed the Vesper serum, and how she destroyed New York City and how she had amnesia from the Vesper serum.

"Then when I saw you, I had this flashback about you and me." Amy said, her voice barley above a whisper.

Amy stood up from the ground and pulled Dan up too.

"Any other Cahills we have to free before going?" Amy said with a smile.

"Hamilton, Sinead, and Nellie." Dan replied.

"It's great having you back" Dan said.

"Same." said Amy.

The siblings shared a quick hug before going on a search for the other Cahills.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please reveiw twice as much because I wrote twice as much as I normally write for a chapter!**

**Reveiw, like right now. **

**How about now.**

**Oh come on, how hard can it be? I want a reveiw from all of you, ALL OF YOU! Don't think you can cheat your way out of my wrath.**

**Sorry, that was harsh.**

**But still, I want some reveiws, 5 maybe?**

**Follow if you want to be updated about when this story is going to have a new chapter posted and want to show your support please do follow this story, thank you if you did or you are about to.**

**If you're going to favorite this story I have to say... Wow, thanks for all your support if you do favorite this. If you are, you are really nice to do so.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much if you're going to reveiw.**

**Thank you Thank you Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much if you follow.**

**Thank you a googleplex times thankyou's if you favorite this story, which I'm not pushing you to do.**

**Thanks!**


	6. AN 9-17-14

**So, hey guys.**

**Today is September 17, I've only got one reveiw from the last chapter so far, so please be kind and reveiw on my last chapter if you'd like the next chapter. Reveiwing is pretty easy, just go back to the last chapter and reveiw. If you are a follower thank you but please reveiw for each chapter, thanks for reading this AN!**


	7. Chapter 6

**SwanDestiny: Thanks for posting more reviews now! Anyways Hello Readers!**

**Ian: Hello peasants!**

**SwanDestiny: Ian, be polite.**

**Ian: I can be polite when I want to, I could be rude too.**

**SwanDestiny: Even through I'm changing this Vesper thing up a bit, different from Day of Doom anyways, you're mad at me?**

**Ian: Including Natalie while you don't even know her, thats my problem with you.**

**SwanDestiny: Oh I read every book in the 39 clues except for the Unstopabble series, I think I know Natalie.**

**Ian: Fine, you win this one. Why am I here then? I probaly won't be in any of the next few chapters.**

**SwanDestiny: Whatever, you were here to do the disclaimer I believe?**

**Ian: I didn't want to.**

**SwanDestiny: Fine, be this way, don't leave this room for the rest of your life.**

**Ian: The peasant SwanDestiny doesn't own anyone, nobody, not a single person alive but herself, and she certainly doesn't own me or the rest of the people in the 39 clues.**

* * *

**Sinead POV**

Sinead and Hamilton watched the rest of the wall collaspe.

Hamilton yanked Sinead's hand and they both quickly got out of their cell and ran towards the first direction that they see.

Hamilton gave Sinead's hand a reasurring squeez as they ran past jail cell after jail cell.

Sinead saw a map showing the whole Vesper stronghold.

"Look!" Sinead shouted in an excited tone to Hamilton, pointing to the map.

Hamilton looked to where Sinead was pointing and nodded, he ran up to the map and fingered it and muttered to himself.

"Taking the elevator is risky, the stairs are for emergencies, so we should take the stairs." Hamilton paused.

"And plus, taking the emergency stairs sets off an alarm and the Vespers will gather on floor 60"

"While we are escaping from floor 1." Sinead finished, she continued," See Hamilton? You're really smart too."

Hamilton flushed at the complement, "Come on" he said quietly.

Sinead took a breath, then she opened the door.

The alarms went off, the lights turned red and were like spotlights trying to find a person to shine on.

Sinead and Hamilton raced up the steps what seemed like hours, what might have been a few minutes.

Within every step, Sinead's heart beats faster and her brain felt like it was going to explode.

Should she have checked the other way for Nellie and Dan?

And maybe Amy?

Sinead looked at the walls, they were made out of diamonds and the floor was made out of gold, it was all very flashy.

But with every step, she felt like the room was getting darker and darker until it would eventually be pitch black.

Hamilton took Sinead's hand, it felt like Hamilton was pulling Sinead out of the dark, in other words, it's just what she needed.

When they finally got to the first floor, Hamilton didn't break a sweat but Sinead was panting heavily.

Hamilton put his arms around Sinead's shoulders and supported her all the way to the front door.

The doors automatically opened, but was it going to be that easy?

What happened was the doors opened to a card inserter, a Vesper ID.

Sinead didn't know this was going to happen, this was a disaster, they might as well go back to their cell.

"Don't worry Sinead, we'll get out of this, together."

Hamilton started kicking and punching the walls, it didn't budge one bit.

Sinead pulled Hamilton away and looked at his hands, they were bleeding.

"You're right, we'll get out of this, somehow, but we're doing this together."

The red lights were still blinking everywhere, but now it just felt like red spotlights of love.

Sinead stared into Hamilton's eyes.

Hamilton was staring back and they both leaned forward for a kiss.

Just when their lips met, their moment was ruined.

Sinead heard footsteps coming into the room, they were doomed.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy was looking at the torture room, it said:

**_Occupied by Nellie Gomez do not distract._**

Amy pushed open the door to find a room with green mist and black walls, a black ceiling, and a black floor.

Then Amy, realized what the black was for, the black was actually screens, screens showing fake images of herself being tortured to death.

Amy looked around, there was a stretcher, a frozen coffin, a venom spitter, and much more.

Amy grabbed Dan's arms and they went into the room, they saw Nellie in the frozen coffin.

She fell down, again.

Dan sort of catched her, and then had to stumble back to the door.

He immediatly went back to Nellie.

Amy found a knife and shattered the ice, the ice scattered through out the floor, none damaging Nellie.

Well that was a relief.

Dan was looking worriedly at Nellie, "Is she dead?" he asked.

"No, no, no, no no no no no no no no no she can't be dead!" Dan exclaimed.

"Maybe's there is still hope Dan," Amy said, but both of them knew that there was no more hope left.

"Look at her hair, it's actually pretty when it's not died." Amy said quietly.

"Yeah, yea" Dan said quietly.

Amy felt the tears rush to her eyes, a tear slid down her cheek and landed onto Nellie's cheek.

In the movie Tangled, Rapunzel brought Flynn back to life by landing a tear on him.

Maybe? No... It wouldn't happen.

Amy carried Nellie over to a bed and cried on her chest.

Dan joined her as they cried and wept, and it felt like their world ended.

A few minutes later, Dan took several deep breaths and stopped crying, and said,"Nellie wouldn't want us to mourn over her loss, she would want us to kick all the vespers butt's."

Amy noticed the wisdom in Dan's voice, she stood up,"You're right."

Dan and Amy's hands found eachother, and they walked out of the room quietly.

Amy looked over her shoulder, "Good-bye Nellie, I'll miss you."

Amy turned her head and looked at Dan, "we'll kick Vesper butt, I promise you."

And Nellie, Amy added bitterly.

Dan and Amy walked out of the torture room, Amy shut the door.

"Well Nellie, we might not have been able to save you but we still might save Sinead and Hamilton."

Amy thought for a second, didn't she see Hamilton and Sinead's cell before?

Yes she did, it'll be easy to find their cell.

Amy told all of this to Dan and he nodded yes.

They raced toward the elevator, Sinead and Hamilton's were the first ones.

Amy stopped abrubtly, her nose was touching the elevator.

_Did I accidently skip something?_ Amy thought to herself.

She retraced her steps and stopped next to the first cell she saw.

It said:

**Constellatia and Musa**

Constellatia and Musa weren't the first ones, Hamilton and Sinead were.

Amy walked up to the elevator and observed the scene.

Dan's voice rang," What are you doing? Maybe you forgot which cell Sinead and Hamilton were in because you don't have awesome photograhic memory like the awesome ninja lord."

Amy ignored Dan's comment and squinted, the first cell wasn't as far away as it was when she first came to underground level 6, and why was there a huge space curving into another area, the size of a cell...

Amy went into the the space and picked up a piece or string.

"Dan" she whispered shouted.

"What's so important about a string?" Dan asked when he walked over to study the piece of string Amy was holding.

"All Vespers wear a necklace like this, if they get trapped in a cell they use the charms on the string to get out," Amy thought for a moment, "Which must mean Sinead somehow hacked into the system and got the necklace and charms, Sinead's brilliant!"

"So Sinead and Hammer escaped?" Dan asked.

"Well duh"

Amy frowned, "But Sinead and Hamilton don't have a Vesper ID, we have to get to floor one before the Vespers do!"

Amy pressed the emergency button and ushered Dan and herself into the elevator, Amy pressed the button floor one.

Dan was kicking the wall, what felt like what was taking hours to get up was actually seconds.

Amy thought to herself, what side did she want to be on, Vesper or Cahill?

What was more important, Luke or Dan?

She'll just have to find out later.

When Amy and Dan finally arrived at floor 1, Amy rushed out of the elevator.

Were Sinead and Hamilton already captured? Being captured? Hurt?

Not at all.

Amy shook her head, was she seeing this right?

To her left, Dan was gagging, well sort of.

Hamilton and Sinead were kissing, but Sinead jerked back and looked at them with terror.

Hamilton was now looking at what caused Sinead to stop kissing him.

Sinead's expression of terror was replaced with relief and happiness.

"Aaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" she shouted, running over to hug her best friend.

Dan was looking at Hamilton with a "you just scarred me for life" expression.

Amy hugged Sinead back.

After awhile, Sinead pulled back, "Why do you look li-"

"I'll explain later, we gotta get out of here." Amy summarized for Sinead.

Amy dug into her purse and whipped out her Vesper ID card and inserted it into the the hole, there was a beep.

The door opened to reveal a fresh blast of wind sending papers to fly all over.

Amy found some coats for everyone and took a step forward.

"Wait, don't we have to find Nellie?" Sinead asked.

Amy looked back at her, tears rushing to her eyes again, she took a deep breath.

"No"

Sinead looked shocked but said nothing Hamilton putting an arm over her shoulder.

They took another step forward and another blast of cold wind hit them Amy grabbed Dan's hand.

"We can't be in the normal Alaska, it only rains there." Amy informed the group.

"Which means we're on a glacier." Sinead finished for her.

That was not very good news.

They trudged on, not only was the wind hitting them every 2 minutes, but it was raining too causing them to blink a lot.

That part didn't really help.

Amy looked back, the Vesper stronghold was only a dot in the distance now.

Dan was the one to break the silence, "so how do we get down a glacier?"

Hamilton answered, "climb like a holt Dan, climb like a holt."

"Thats not going to work, we're going to have to go down slowly through the mountain forests, the worst part is this, we have no survival tools." Sinead explained.

She was right, Amy thought, they were doomed.

* * *

**SwanDestiny: It's been a while since I've done an interveiw, I think. Well what do you think Amy.**

**Amy: You definetly improved from your first story, that one was just, just, EWWWWWWWWWW!**

**SwanDestiny: You are just too flattering.**

**Amy: At least there is no romance in this chapter, as if I would fall for a Vesper, not happening.**

**SwanDestiny: I know the ending to the story, I'm just working it out...**

**Amy: Tell me please!**

**SwanDestiny: Let me think about it, no.**

**Amy: I do not like the idea of Nellie dead.**

**SwanDestiny: Never felt for her.**

**Amy: You're just cruel.**

**SwanDestiny: Reveiw, Reveiw, and Reveiw for this story, Reveiw! Reveiw! I'll say give me at least 3 reveiws to get the next chapter. I was waiting for you guys to give me more reveiws so I can give you this chapter.**

**Amy: Don't follow, don't feel pushed to, SwanDestiny is too mean.**

**SwanDestiny: Amy! She only got one thing right, don't feel pushed to follow, but I am expecting for some followers to reveiw... Follow if you want to.**

**Amy: You don't have to favorite, I mean no one did on the day SwanDestiny wrote this chapter.**

**SwanDestiny: Favorite if you really like this story.**

**Oh, and you have to reveiw.**

**So reveiw!**

**Like right now.**

**Now?**

**Reveiw now! **

**How about now?**

**No? Well your just mean.**

**Please reveiw, like reveiw, totally reveiw!**

**Reveiw!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is SwanDestiny.**

**First I want to point out that this is like a re-write of the Vespers vs Cahills series, so yea don't get mad at me?**

**Sorry about the Sinead Vesper 3 awkwardness was what I meant.**

**It's great that you're reading this, but do make sure to review for this chapter, flames are okay as long as they point out what I did wrong and I'll do my best to fix it for the next chapter.**

**Followers, thank you so so much for following!**

**Anyway, time for the disclaimer.**

**I solemnly swear I do not own the 39 clues.**

**That was easy.**

* * *

**Natalie POV**

Ian had found out where Amy was now: Alaska

To be more specific, Skagway, on Crystal Glacier.

As soon as that was found out, Ian took out a very expensive (duh, Kabra money) phone and dialed his pilot.

to let them know they were going to Crystal Glacier in an hour.

Natalie packed 10 bags, why have Kabra money when you don't use it?

She walked out into the plane field, her maids carrying her bags for her.

The pilot was waiting as Natalie strutted into the plane, she glanced at Ian.

Ian had a faraway look in his eyes, probably thinking about Amy, he has a big crush on her since he was rescued by her from falling off Mount Everest.

Natalie sat down on the plush couch on the plane and turned on the T.V.

Ian sat next to Natalie, Natalie whispered to Ian, "Is this going to work?"

Ian sighed, "I don't know" he said softly.

They both ordered some food and drinks and flipped through the channels on the T.V.

Natalie and Ian sat there in an awkward silence as they watched the news, the episodes of some bloody stupid shows, and some boring science show, really, Lucians can do sooooooooooooooo much better.

Natalie turned to one more channel and was ready for some yawning when she was caught off guard with the new show.

It showed NYC exploding to nothing and people burned to less than ashes and new enviroment created.

Natalie watched with interest and fear of new dangerous plants growing rapidly and dangerous species to start roaming the land.

How could this happen, Lucians never accomplished anything close to this before.

Well, it might be considered to be in the Ekaterina section.

Natalie sighed, she can't contact Sinead and Uncle Alistair was killed by the Vespers.

She absolutely can't contact ANYONE to help!

Natalie turned her attention back to the news.

In the corner of the large flat screen T.V. there was an aircraft.

An aircraft with a V on it.

She showed Ian the show.

Ian looked out the window and said, "Amy always hated New York, it was too polluted she said and there was too much crowds"

Natalie stared at Ian, seriously? Was he appreciating the Vespers doing?

"What if it was Amy who ordered the attack to happen?" Ian questioned.

Natalie stared at Ian again, why would Amy order an attack on NYC? She's not that kind of person, but why would she be Vesper 1's girlfriend? That was a factor too.

Well, maybe her very annoying brother has a point.

The plane started to land on the glacier.

It was raining, so Natalie changed into her completely rainproof raincoat and pant.

The pant was fashionable too, no teasing.

Ian also got into his waterproof outfit and they both walked out the door.

Ian looked at his GPS that can reveal any hidden buildings, quite helpful.

He pointed in a direction and they both went off that way.

Each step was torture, as Natalie tried to catch up with Ian.

After an hour, it stopped raining and Ian saw a waterfall so they stumbled towards it.

There was a cave behind a waterfall, that is most of the time.

Natalie stumbled towards the waterfall, and put her arm over Ian's shoulder for support.

They descended the stairs to the waterfall, each so slippery.

Okay, the stairs were actually rocks.

Natalie took a deep breath and went through the waterfall.

Ian was already there and was wide-eyed staring at something.

What was it that made Ian like that?

Natalie turned her head and what she saw made her go wide-eyed too.

* * *

_**Interveiw:**_

**SwanDestiny: Hello Dan Cahill!**

**Dan: Hi random fangirl**

**SwanDestiny: What do you think of this chapter?**

**Dan: What do I think? I'm not even in it!**

**SwanDestiny: Well, still, tips, great parts, what should I edit? Tell me that.**

**Dan: Hmmmmmm...**

**SwanDestiny: What was that?**

**Dan: You should edit... EVERYTHING!**

**SwanDestiny: It wasn't that bad, was it?**

**Dan: Actually, it was that bad.**

**SwanDestiny: What did I do wrong.**

**Dan: Hmmm...**

**SwanDestiny: Not this again!**

**Dan: Everything is wrong! So so so so so so so so so wrong!**

**SwanDestiny: Ok, good bye Dan, good seeing you.**

**Dan disapears in a puff of black smoke.**

**SwanDestiny: Natalie!**

**Natalie appears in a puff of purple smoke.**

**Natalie: Are you... SwanDestiny?**

**SwanDestiny: Yes?**

**Natalie: You got the chapter perfect, especially the Ian is sooo annoying part. High-five!**

**SwanDestiny: Yay?**

**Natalie: I was kidding about the high five, I'm not touching dirty peasant hands.**

**SwanDestiny: Okay?**

**Natalie: Can I go now?**

**SwanDestiny: Sure?**

**Natalie disapears in a puff of purple smoke.**

_**End of Interveiw**_

**Hey, SwanDestiny here.**

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't have that much ideas for Ian and Natalie.**

**Give a reveiw about what could happen in the next chapter okay? You need 3 for that one.**

**Give me a reveiw about how I could do better okay? You need 2 for that one.**

**Give me a reveiw about how I did well okay? You need 1 for that one.**

**That all adds up to one more chapter!**

**Re-veiw! Re-veiw! Goooo Reveiw!**

**It's not that hard people, it's not that hard to reveiw.**

**I know you can be a bit lazy from time to time, I'm lazy from time to time but you gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta, gotta REVEIW!**

**I'm counting on you to reveiw okay?**

**Remember: Reveiw!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi.**

**It's SwanDestiny.**

**It's really SwanDestiny.**

**And I'm here to do the disclaimer.**

**Yes, I totally don't own the 39 clues, really.**

**Lets get Chapter 9 of Amy Vesper started! Yeah!**

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy was eating the little food she had with her, 4 loafs of bread, and several raw fish Hamilton collected.

Actually, Amy wasn't eating the fish.

"I got it" Sinead went into their hiding place, soaking wet.

Sinead was holding a bundle of twigs and firewood.

Sinead set her firewood down and started on making a fire.

Dan snuggled close with Amy and looked up at her.

"What do we do?" Dan looked on the brink of tears, "we're going to die here."

Dan had a good point, they were going to die in their hiding place.

Sinead started a small flame before it burned out when her soaking wet hair put out the fire.

For once, they had to wait for a miracle to happen.

Amy looked around and saw Hamilton and Sinead snuggling close to eachother and Dan gagging.

In the purse she got from Luke, there was a some things she can use.

Amy searched in her bag and found a pack of cookies and shared them with the everybody.

Amy looked in her bag a bit more and found what she was looking for, a match.

By the time Amy was done with it, Amy had a nice warm fire going.

"Go Amy" Dan cheered.

Hamilton and Sinead were whispering to eachother planting a kiss on a cheek occasionally.

Dan was eating his cookie and said, "This is all the vespers fault."

Once the words came out of Dan's mouth, memories of her being a Vesper rushed through her.

Was this the vespers fault? They were her team, for awhile.

Dan covered his mouth with his hand the instant he said those words.

"I'm sorry Amy." he said.

"It's it's alright." Amy said stuttering.

Then, they heard footsteps.

_Please go away Please go away Please go away!_ Amy silently prayed.

Bad luck, they were coming closer.

A teenager that looked familiar went through the waterfall and into the hidden cave behind it, he looked up and shock wiped across his face.

When Amy saw who he was, she was taken away by shock too.

Ian Kabra was standing in there cave, there to rescue them.

Ian was soon joined by Natalie, who saw them too and shock wiped across her face too.

They stood there for awhile, wide eyed and Amy swore her jaw dropped to the ground.

Getting over his shock, Ian spoke with his smooth british accent, "So you were here all along?"

"Nooooo, you're not close at all, and don't be a lovesick boy trying to get my sister!" Dan shouted.

Amy felt blood rush to her cheeks and quickly spoke,"Dan! He's here to rescue us, and lets get going already!"

Then Amy locked eyes with Ian.

On accident of course.

_His eyes are so dreamy, and his perfect face._

_His british accent is dreamy too, he defines dreamy._

"Amy, did Cobra put you under a love spell?" Dan asked.

Amy quickly unfroze and looked away from Ian, "No" she muttered, "Lets go"

How can she like Ian anyways? She was in love with Luke right?

This whole thing is just too complicated, she'll have to figure it out later.

* * *

**Dan POV**

What was Ian doing to Amy?!

The cobra was probably hypnotizing Amy into his love trap.

_Like he did in Korea _Dan thought bitterly.

Dan went through the waterfall, his pant (which he finally got to dry) was wet again.

Yet Dan didn't complain, it was freedom from being stuck in that cage for what 2, 3 days?

What day and time was it anyways?

"Hey Nat, what time is it?" Dan smirked at Natalie, who rolled her eyes.

"Why should I tell you?" Natalie glared at Dan.

Dan gave her a grin,"fine then" and went off to dance around Natalie.

"Fine!" Natalie's cheeks were red from anger, "It's December, it's Christmas Eve, and it's 11:00, geez Dan,"

Dan felt like the wind slapped him.

It's been a week?

It's almost Christmas?

Wow, this might be the first time he'll miss Christmas, which wasn't good for his reputation cuz Danny-Claus has a lot on his hands during Christmas.

Dan walked through the rain and wind that was constantly slapping him and walked over to Amy's side.

Amy gave Dan a little smile, telling him everything will be alright, but her face had a hint of worry.

Dan saw Amy staring at Ian and sworn he could've gagged, well, at least it was better than having her sister be in a relationship with a Vesper.

What seemed like hours of trudging in the snow, did the team finally make it to the Kabra plane and they all shuffled inside.

Dan found the largest room and said,"I call dips on this one!"

Ian was glaring at Dan and said,"That, is my room."

Dan shook his head, of course it was the selfish Cobra's room!

He walked into a random room on the plane and shut the door.

He dried himself off with a towel and took a shower.

The ninja master, taking a shower? Well sometimes the worst has to be done.

Dan looked at the closet in search of some nice clean clothes and all he found was Prada, Armani (whatever you call it), and other designer brands.

Dan sighed and found the least formal clothes he could find.

A voice rang out,"the plane will be taking flight in a few minutes, please remained seated."

Dan went to lounge on the couch when the door opened and Amy peeked inside.

Amy sat on the couch with him and said, " There are only 4 rooms, Natalie and Ian get their own and Sinead and Hamilton are shari-"

"Sinead and Hamilton are sharing?"

Amy shook her head, "not the point Dan" she looked at Dan,"I'll have to share wit-"

"me?"

"I'd like to but Ian said that your room was the littlest and that I can share with him." Amy said, flushing.

"Why can't you just decline him?" Dan asked impatiently, he could not let Amy fall for Ian, never ever ever ever.

Amy looked at the ground,"I'll go say no" she muttered.

Dan did a happy dance in his mind, another day Amy is safe from the Cobra charm.

Amy walked out of the room quietly.

"Wait!"Dan called out.

Amy's head popped back into the room.

"If you're going to fall for someone, better Ian then the Vesper!"Dan said, winking at her.

Amy rolled her eyes at him but smiled at the same time.

"See you later," Amy whispered.

* * *

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**I didn't update in a long time didn't I?**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**I had Amy's pov done but then I took a big big big break.**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry**

**Now that I apologized, can I get some reviews please?**

**I don't need that much.**

**Thanks for reading, everybody!**


	10. Chapter 9

**SwanDestiny: I don't own the 39 clues, so I've done the disclaimer.**

**Doing the disclaimer is quite easy.**

**Whatever.**

**Let's get this chapter started!**

* * *

**Amy POV**

It's been awhile since her ride on the private Kabra plane with Ian.

Ian...

Every time Amy would think about Ian, she would think about Luke.

It's complicated that way.

She was resting in the Cahill mansion, the place she used to call home.

Amy still called it home but when she did it didn't sound so right.

Amy layed on top of her bed staring at the ceiling gathering up all her thoughts.

Which side should she be on?

Cahill?

Vesper?

Ughh, this was soo confusing.

Vesper is where her beloved Luke was, yet Cahill was where her inseparable brother was.

Whenever someone says their names, it was always like.

DanandAmy

or

AmyandDan

It was natural to say it like that.

Many thoughts ran through Amy's mind, causing tormenting headache.

Amy could really use a break right now.

Maybe a swim.

Yeah, a swim sounded nice.

Amy got out of her bed and checked her closet.

Yet, she still had all those expensive designer clothes, all Isabel's fault.

Isabel, who happened to be a Vesper.

Amy shook her head, she was going to have a relaxing swim, she was not going have a headache from thought analyzing!

Amy looked through the closet and took out a green bikini and a towel and headed down towards the pool.

While going up to the swimming pool on the elevator, Amy tried to silence her thoughts.

But they just had to just keep coming.

When Amy finally reached the pool, she hung up her towel on the rack.

The pool looked calm, peaceful, and serene, just what Amy needed.

Amy's foot touched the surface of the pool, causing ripples to ripple out.

Amy slowly lowered herself into the shallow end of the pool, where 2 years ago, she had a talk with Nellie.

* * *

_Flashback_

_After a fight with the Vespers and when failed, Amy was walking with Nellie to the pool, where they were talking about the Vespers when the fight begun._

_Amy sobbed,"I can't even defend myself! How am I suppose to defend the whole family? Some leader I am."_

_Nellie smiled reassuringly at Amy,"Look kiddo, you brought the whole family together, because you are a leader."_

_Amy sat down next to the pool, swishing her legs through the water of the pool._

_"I had Dan's help, he's the real leader."_

_"Look Amy, look at me."_

_Amy looked up at Nellie._

_"Kiddo, you saved many Cahills when the room started collapsing in the gauntlet, the one with the Cahill table."_

_"Which one?"_

_"The one with the Cahill table, where the original Cahills sat in peace, together."_

_Amy doubtfully looked at the pool._

_"You fulfilled Olivia Cahill's wish, you brought the Cahills to the table."  
_

_Amy didn't answer._

_"You're a madrigal leader, I know it."_

_Amy looked into Nellie's eyes and saw she meant it, she truly meant it._

_"You're right," Amy said, "I need to believe in myself to kick Vesper butt."_

_Nellie smiled,"That's the spirit!"_

* * *

Amy felt a tear slide down her cheek, she missed Nellie so much.

She closed her eyes and another flashback flashed into her mind.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Come back here you dweeb!" Amy shouted at Dan, after he splashed her in the face._

_Dan laughed swimming away._

_Amy smiled, Dan didn't have a clue what was going to happen to him._

_Amy caught up and pushed Dan under the water._

_When Dan resurfaced, he sputtered,"You can't defeat the amazing ninja lord!_

_Amy laughed, "You're the amazing ninja lord? More like the dweebish lord!"_

_Dan face turned red,"You're gonna pay for that Amy!"_

_Amy and Dan were fighting the whole afternoon, finally they made peace with ice cream._

* * *

Amy smiled, at least she had Dan.

But then again, Dan was trapped by the Vespers.

Oh, how she wasn't there for Dan when it happened!

Amy shut her eyes again.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The situation was hopeless, Amy had to give Isabel all her clues or die getting eaten by a shark._

_Just about she was going to fall in and get eaten by the shark, Amy was saved by Hamilton._

_Hamilton grabbed Amy while paragliding._

_"Thanks." Amy had said._

_"I kind of owed it to you for teaming up with my family." Hamilton answered._

* * *

Amy opened her eyes, if it weren't for Hamilton, Amy would've been dead.

Amy closed her eyes to experience the last flashback that will make her decision.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Sinead!" Amy waved at her best friend._

_Sinead waved back and smiled._

_"What are you working on?" Amy asked._

_"It's a secret."_

_"Come on, you can tell me!"_

_Sinead put the final touches on her invention and gave it to her._

_"What do I do with this?" Amy asked, full of confusion._

_"It's a gift for you, open it."_

_Amy looked carefully at the thing, it was a book._

_Amy turned a page, and pictures of her parents were carefully placed there._

_Tears rushed to Amy's eyes, she didn't bother to wipe them though._

_"Thank you."_

* * *

Amy loved that gift so much, where was it anyways.

Then Amy remembered, Luke burned it, saying it was a useless book.

Useless?

That book meant everything to her!

If Luke was Vesper 1, then he must've commanded to put Nellie in the torture room.

If Luke was Vesper 1, he locked up all of the important people in her life!

Luke, was a liar.

And he said he loved her.

Yeah right.

Amy knew which side she was on.

And she was ready to attack.

* * *

**Yay! Amy chose the right side!**

**Please follow and review, follow and review, follow and review, follow and review, follow and review.**

**I only feel willing to post a new chapter if you follow and review**

**otherwise..**

**I feel like I don't have to continue the story, that I could abandon Amy Vesper.**

**Anyways, time for the interview!**

* * *

**SwanDestiny: Hello... Dan! Amy!**

**Amy: Thank you, I never wanted to anything with the Vespers.**

**Dan: Thanks for making me an important person in Amy's life.**

**Ian: I'm here too.**

**Dan: What cobra is here!**

**Ian: Nice bikini Amy.**

**SwanDestiny: For the Amian fans, kiss!**

**Ian: I was trying to be nice.**

**Dan: I'm out of here.**

**SwanDestiny shoves Amy and Ian towards eachother.**

**Amy: Whaaaa-**

**Amy was cut off with Ian's lips on hers.**

**SwanDestiny: Lovebirds, and lovesick**

**SwanDestiny: Whatever, Ian, Amy, you can stop kissing.**

**SwanDestiny: Anyways, goodbye!**


	11. Chapter 10

**SwanDestiny here!**

**I've got nothing to do, so here I am writing all for you!**

**I do not, will not, will not ever, own the 39 clues.**

**This might be the last chapter, and then I can go off writing in whatever mood I'm in.**

**Actually, I started a new PJO story but it's my first one so don't hate me please if you read it!**

**Yea, that's basically it.**

**Let's get the show, on the road!**

**Also, we'll get an update on Hamilton and Sinead!**

* * *

**Dan POV**

Dan must say, the awesome ninja lord was getting worried.

Amy was going swimming ages ago.

Could it be?

Nooo.

That wouldn't happen to Amy.

Or her love for Luke could get to her.

Dan looked at the game he was playing.

Maybe he could play another round and then go check on Amy.

No, Amy was more important than this game.

Dan got out of his seat and ran for the door, only for the door to opened in his face.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Dan got a better look at his attacker, "Amy?"

"Dan, you fought many battles, stop being a dweeb. Oh right, you were born one."

Dan suddenly got an idea, maybe the Vespers mind wiped Amy and sent her for information.

"What is my name?"

"Dan?"

"Aha! You're not sure!"

"No! Dan, what are you talking about?"

"Who is your best friend?"

"Sinead. Look Dan, we've got no time for this. I need to te-"

"Who died because of the Vespers?"

Amy's expression darkened, "Nellie" she said in a barely audible voice.

"Look, we've got to kick Luke's butt, so get out of your love trance, think about what he has done to all your beloved family members, what he had done to Nellie, to me!" Dan said desperately.

"I did." Amy said darkly, "Luke is our enemy, he made me destroy New York City killing many. He killed Nellie. He trapped you, Sinead, and Hamilton."

"You're not tricking me right."

"Do you trust me?" Amy asked, locking eyes with Dan.

Dan's eyes darted around until he looked straight into Amy's eyes.

_She felt all the memories, I can trust her, she's on my side._

"I trust you." Dan confirmed.

Amy smiled, "So lets kick Vesper butt like you say."

Dan smiled too, the old team was back AmyandDan or DanandAmy.

Yeah, they were going to kick Vesper butt, especially Luke's butt.

* * *

**Sinead POV**

Sinead stared into Hamilton's kind blue eyes.

"Will Amy come to her senses?" she asked.

"We'll just have to wait and see, but I'll always be on your side Sinead."

Sinead smiled, she loves Hamilton so much.

She rested her head on his shoulder.

These moments were so rare, where she can just rest.

Rest with her new boyfriend.

Sinead would laugh at her own expression if past her saw her right now.

After all, the Holts set off an explosion causing her twins to have disabilities.

It wasn't Hamilton's idea to do that though, and back then they were a terrible family.

Sinead's thoughts drifted off until she was sound asleep on Hamilton's shoulder.

* * *

**Amy POV**

_It was 2 days later, the Cahills were planning an attack._

"Welcome everybody," Amy spoke calmly in the Cahill command center.

"I want 1/10 of every Cahill branch at every 10 of the Vesper strongholds to formulate a plan to destroy the Vespers."

Amy listed everyone in each group.

"And in my group, I take my brother Dan, the Holts, the Starlings, and Jonah."

Amy clapped her hands, "we're done with that aren't we?"

Inside Amy's heart was beating faster then usual.

What will she do when she sees Luke?

Amy bit her lip, it wasn't easy being a Madrigal leader.

_"You are a leader" _Nellie's voice rang out.

Right, she was doing for her family, for Dan, for Sinead, for everyone.

For Nellie.

"Okay, Starlings find a secret way in, then Holts destroy everything in your path, well except us Cahills, and once you get in Starlings, just fight. Dan, do whatever you want, I'll deal with Luke."

"Really?" Sinead asked, you don't want any help.

Amy almost slammed her hand into the table.

"Just trust me on this one."

Trust, she trusted Luke, oh how she hated Luke!

Amy stood up, "Tommorow we destroy Alaska's stronghold, get ready."

* * *

**SwanDestiny here.**

**Nevermind, it's not the last chapter!**

**It's a short chapter, but with teacher conferences, I had lots of time to post 1 chapter in 1 day.**

**Remember to review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review (continues forever)**

**Review! Review!**

**My next chapter will be coming soon.**

**Soon.**

**That basically covers it, so until my next chapter, bye!**


	12. Chapter 11

**SwanDestiny here.**

**Maybe this'll be the last chapter, but most likely not because you guys want some Amian!**

**Well, now they're in battle, all the other Vesper strongholds have been defeated so all the Cahills are gathered up to defeat the Alaska stronghold.**

**Lets get this chapter started!**

* * *

All other 9 of the strongholds were destroyed succesfully so all the Cahills gathered at the front of the last stronghold to be destroyed.

Ekaterina was suppose to deactivate anything they can or find a way to make the building earn some damage.

Lucians were suppose to kill people with their special poisons.

Janus is commanded to get anything (prisoners) precious out and bring it or them to safety.

Madrigals get to choose which branch they are to help with.

And Amy has to face her boyfrenemy, Luke.

The battle has begun.

* * *

**Amy POV**

"Everyone knows what to do?" Amy asked.

Everyone nodded.

Everyone was expecting Amy to lead them to victory.

_I can do this_ Amy thought to herself.

Amy quickly hugged Dan.

"Stay alive for me." Amy whispered to Dan.

Amy looked at the crowd, she was always afraid of crowds, but not this time.

"Attack!"

The Cahills started swarming into the Vesper stronghold in anyway they can, but Amy had different plans.

"Ian?"

"This way"

Ian led Amy to a secret door and they both silently crept in.

Amy was using Ian because he was a Lucian, and maybe because she sort of liked him.

They crept through the tunnels for what seemed like hours, until Amy reached Luke's favorite place.

The Vesper command center.

Luke liked being in charge of everything, even in charge of Amy.

"Good luck"

Amy was not expecting Ian to say that to her, but it got butterflies swarming around in her stomach.

Amy managed a smiled, "Good luck to you too."

Ian went through another tunnel, Amy just had to hope Ian would be alright.

"Be careful Ian." she said softly.

She faced the door, the door where her boyfrenemy was waiting for her.

Amy took a deep breathe, "Here we go."

Amy put her hand on the door knob and turned it.

* * *

**Natalie POV**

This was the time of Natalie's life, all of her poisons finally being put to use.

Natalie smirked at the next Vesper, just about when he was going to punch her, she put her needle ring to use.

She stabbed the man and he immediatly held his throat, unable to breathe.

"Experience poison number 27, no oxdgen left for you." and with that Natalie moved on to the next Vesper.

She did the same to everyone, her needle ring was very useful, each Vesper suffering a painful death.

Natalie moved swiftly, stabbing all Vespers in the room with her fellow Lucian.

Soon all the Vespers were clear on level 10.

"Basement level 10, destruct in 10 minutes." Natalie said into her walkie-talkie to Sinead.

"Lucians, lets go!" Natalie shouted.

The crowd of Lucians swiftly left, and Natalie escaped for level 1.

Natalie heard the explosions behind her, and smiled, this was going perfectly.

Natalie reached the door to level 1, but someone was blocking it, it was a Vesper.

She tried to stabb the Vesper but the Vesper just plucked the ring off her finger and threw it away.

"You won't be needing that Natalie." the Vesper said.

"Ho-how do you know my name?"

The Vesper took off her mask, revealing a face she never wanted to see again.

"Mother"

Isabel smiled, and stepped around Natalie.

"I always knew you were just a useless piece of junk, but don't worry, your death will be quick and easy, no suffering to it. Consider it a gift."

Natalie gritted her teeth, "No, I won't"

Isabel took a needle out, "Your choice, the needle, or I'll choke you."

"Natalie won't be choosing either!" a voice shouted from above.

Ian jumped on Isabel and stabbed her with her own needle.

"Ian!" Natalie shouted, tackling Ian in a hug.

"If you weren't there-"

"We have to go Natalie, all the Vespers are dead, except for Luke, Amy needs to finish Luke by herself and then she'll self destruct the building, I don't know how much time is left. Come on!"

Ian grabbed Natalie's hand and they raced out the door just before the building collasped.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Luke smiled at Amy, and then said, "You came back beautiful Vesper 2?"

Amy gritted her teeth but reculantly changed it into a smile, "Yes, I have Luke."

Luke leaned forward to kiss Amy and Amy closed her eyes.

_I can do this, I can kiss Luke and then destroy him._

Amy leaned forward and then punched Luke.

"Amy?"

"LUKE, YOU KILLED NELLIE, TRAPPED DAN, MY BEST FRIEND, AND MY BROTHERS BEST FRIEND, AND YOU WIPED MY MEMORY! YOU REALLY THINK I'M ON YOUR SIDE?"

Amy then heard from her walkie-talkie from Sinead that all the Vespers were wiped out besides Luke.

"Time to go Luke."

Amy found a self destruct button and jumped out the window before the building exploded.

_That was easy._

Amy activated her parachute and floated down to the ground.

"You think it's that easy to get rid of me?"

Amy turned, there Luke stood, without a single cut.

"Look Amy, it doesn't have to be this way, you can live with me and you won't have to die and we'll be happy. Or-" Luke took out a gun, "Face a worse fate."  
Amy locked eyes with Luke, "You'll be the one facing the worst fate ever.

Amy kicked the gun out of Luke's hand and catched it.

"Vespers always think about themselves, Cahills think about the world, Cahills are good, and good always overpowers evil, no matter how much sacrifices are made."

Amy closed her eyes.

"You could've have done better Luke."

Then she pulled the trigger.

When Amy opened her eyes, she saw Luke sprawled on the ground panting heavily.

Amy knelt down and felt Luke's pulse, Luke was no longer breathing, and his pulse stopped.

Amy wordlessy started a fire and through Luke body into it, then she put out the fire.

_You could've done better Luke _the words rang through Amy's head.

It was true, Luke could've been better, he could've been a Cahill if he tried, but he let the evil run through him, let it control his mind.

Amy walked away, not looking back once.

* * *

**SwanDestiny here!**

**I'm updating so fast aren't I?**

**Yay, Vespers are defeated!**

**It's not the last chapter though, I'll try to add Amian in the last chapter.**

**I added Amian in this chapter, so be sure to tell me if you liked this chapter or not!**

**Review! And Review! Review, Review, and Review!**

**Patiently wait until my next chapter.**

**Until the next one, Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter.**

**I'm pretty sure...**

**Thank you all for following and favoriting and reviewing and of course, reading!**

**Special thanks to:**

**hopelessromantic4life**

**Goddess of Fangirls**

**BookWorm039**

**and ninjagirl5000, even if she didn't review recently,**

**oh, wait**

**And thank you Guests, thank you Cherry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters included in this story.**

**Lets get started!**

* * *

**Ian POV**

Dan was pacing around in around, shouting, "Amy? Amy? Amy!"

Ian didn't blame Dan, Ian was worried too.

A voice nagged in his head, _you had your chance Ian, it's too late._

**_Shut up._**

_You already ruined your chances since Korea, but luckily the gauntlet opened a new hope for you. If you got Amy before Luke happened, we wouldn't be in this stupid mess!_

**_Amy is capable of taking care of herself, and we got a sign that Luke is dead, the smoke was the signal Amy burned Luke's body, she's fine._**

_But what if she died right afterward? What will you say then?_

Ian silenced his thoughts and started calling Amy too, "Aaaaaaaammmmyyyyy!"

A small voice said, "Dan? Sinead? Hamilton? Ian? Natalie? I'm here!"

Ian immediately recognized the voice to be Amy!

Dan got to Amy's side first, then Sinead, then everyone one else who made it through the gauntlet together who were still alive, the rest of the Cahills kept their distance.

Amy was breathing heavily and weakly smiled, "He's dead"

The Cahills rejoiced, shouting, "Yea Amy! The war's over! Peace at last!"

Dan helped Amy up and gave her a quick hug.

"You know Dan, if this all didn't happen I'd never thought you would give me hug, even after the clue hunt."

"People change sis, after they get put in a jail cell thinking that their sister was dead," Dan said, smiling.

Amy fell to her knees, "I-I don't feel so we-"

Amy fell down onto Ian.

Ian looked at the others, "Lets get her to a hospital"

Ian picked up Amy and carried her bridal style to the Kabra plane.

* * *

**Amy POV**

Amy's eyes fluttered open, everything was blurry and Amy blinked a few times until it was clear.

The first thing she saw was Dan leaning over her, looking at her worriedly.

When he saw Amy opened her eyes, Dan smiled widely.

"You're awake!"

"How long was I out?"

Dan looked uncomfortable, "6 hours", he mumbled.

"WHAT?"

Dan calmed down Amy, "Look, it'll be fine, everything is fine."

"What happened?" Amy asked.

"Ian carried you to the Kabra plane, if we didn't use his plane, you would've been on the verge of dying."

Amy looked over to where Ian was standing, he looked uncomfortable.

Amy gave Ian a small smile.

Amy got out of the bed and her stomach growled.

Dan gave her a cookie and Amy devoured it.

Amy smiled, "So are we going to celebrate or what?"

* * *

Amy planned the best party ever.

The music was great, and Amy's stomach was finally satisfied.

Amy sat on the couch, watching Dan arguing with Natalie, Sinead dancing with Hamilton, Jonah taking over the music, and Ian in a corner twitching nervously.

Ian was never nervous.

Amy put on a jade-green dress on for the occasion, she also forced Dan into nicer clothing.

Ian nervously approached Amy.

"M-may I have this dance?"

Did Ian just stutter?

Butterflies soared in Amy's stomach and Amy blushed.

"S-sure."

Ian took Amy's hand and they walked onto the dance floor, Jonah, seeing this, changed it into a slow dance.

Both Ian and Amy groaned.

Amy and Ian slowly swayed back and worth along with the music, in awkward silence.

Amy got so comfortable with dancing she rested her head on Ian's shoulder.

Ian stiffened for a moment, and Amy was afraid she did the wrong thing.

But eventually, Ian relaxed, and Natalie and Dan stopped fighting and started taking pictures with their phones so they could blackmail Ian and Amy.

At the end of the song, it was almost like a magnetic force was pulling Ian and Amy together.

Amy tried to resist the urge to kiss Ian, but Ian did it first.

Ian lifted chin upwards and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, then, he kissed her.

It was true heaven this time, Luke's kiss always had a greedy vibe to it, like,"You've got to be mine or else!" but Ian's wasn't asking anything but for Amy to love him back.

_This is true love, _Amy thought, _there's nothing else like it._

Even after the song ended, Amy didn't want to leave, only when she needed air did she push back from Ian.

Amy looked awkwardly at Ian.

"Ummm, so about that kiss.." Amy started but was cut off with Ian's lips on hers again.

When they broke apart, Ian smiled, not smirked, but actually smiled, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Amy's mind screamed no, seriously, they didn't even start dating yet!

But Amy's heart told her something else, that this was true love, real, real, love.

"yes"

Everyone started cheering except for Dan who pretended to gag and Natalie who was posting a new thing on her gossip website.

**Latest Gossip: Ian and Amy, Amian!**

Only then did Amy realize the whole room had their eyes on her, and she froze.

Ian saved her grabbing her wrist and pulling her away to the garden.

* * *

**Ian POV**

Ian pulled Amy to the garden and sat down at a bench.

It looked like it could use some upgrades, but otherwise it was perfect.

Amy looked into Ian's eyes, those Jade green eyes Ian could stare into all day...

It was a little windy, and Amy's copper locks flowed with the wind, making her look like a goddess.

Amy could pass as a goddess, the jade green eyes, her flawless skin, copper locks that glow in the moonlight, and her dress made her even more goddess like.

"Ian?"

Ian just realized he was staring at Amy and quickly tore away from Amy's gaze.

"Look" Amy said, pointing up to the sky.

Apparently a second ago the power broke down and the lights of the city faded, the stars were brighter than ever.

"The stars are so bright, so beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as your eyes _Ian thought.

Ian noticed a blush crawling up Amy's cheek.

Did he say that out loud?

But then Amy made her move, this time Amy kissed Ian.

And that was the best moment of Ian's life, the wind blowing through their hair, the stars shining brightly on them.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Hamilton POV**

Hamilton looked at Sinead from a distance, her auburn flowing around her, no, that wasn't how to describe it.

There was no way to describe Sinead, she was way too beautiful for those words, even magnificent couldn't describe her.

Her green eyes sparkled, Hamilton could stare into those eyes for eternity, forever and ever.

Sinead could be a model or one of those girls for shampoo commercials, those commercials were super boring, but with Sinead in them Hamilton would cheer at every shampoo commercial and boo when they end.

Her auburn hair seemed to become golden when the sun shined on it, there was no girl like Sinead.

Sure Natalie was pretty, but Sinead radiated kindness, Natalie is just like what Dan says: Princess Cobra.

Hamilton didn't even notice Sinead starting to walk towards him.

"Hey Hamilton?" Sinead asked.

"Wha-wha-what?" Hamilton asked, confused.

Sinead sat down next to him, a second later, the power went out.

"Booooooooooo!" People shouted, throwing empty cans into the trash.

"The stars would be very bright right now," Sinead said wistfully.

"Huh? Oh-oh, I could take you to see them." Hamilton offered.

"It's ok, but that's really sweet of you," Sinead said.

Hamilton took Sinead's hand and they both ran up to the attic.

"The view's really good here," Sinead said, looking out the window into the night sky.

Hamilton grinned, "but I know one even better,"

Hamilton found a ladder to the roof, and grabbed Sinead's hand and pulled her up.

"I know a flat place where we could hangout and not slide down to our death," Hamilton joked, Sinead laughed.

It happened that they did find a flat place to sit down, and they both sat down to watch the stars fade into view.

Hamilton wrapped his arms around Sinead and brought her closer to him, and they sat their cuddling.

"You know whats even better than the stars?" Hamilton asked.

"No, not really." Sinead answered, "Well maybe Cahills, they're better."

"Also something else, you."

Hamilton kissed Sinead, it was perfect.

The moon shined on them, and stars twinkled in the back round, making it shine all around them.

It was perfect.

* * *

**Hallo.**

**I finally finished the last chapter of Amy Vesper.**

**Sorry if the Amian is bad, so I'm not totally dedicated to it. **

**I'm sort of a Jamy fan now, don't kill me!**

**I totally support Hamead, but right now I'm in a Percabeth (Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus) mood.**

**So, if you ship Percabeth then please read my other story.**

**Time for the interview!**

**Interview:**

**SwanDestiny: Amy, Ian, Dan, Sinead, Hamilton, and Natalie!**

**Sinead: Why do people ship Hamead, Hamilton is like my opposite!**

**SwanDestiny: The thing became viral, and I like Hamead.**

**Amy: Didn't you notice that the real Vesper v.s. Cahills series I'm actually with Jake, doesn't anyone like the idea of me and Jake?!**

**SwanDestiny: I do**

**Dan: I'm barely in this chapter! All this chapter is about is romance, I want to gag.**

**Ian: Why would I be paired with Amy so often? They even made a name, Amian!**

**Ian: And you do see Natalie is dead right, do you want to annoy me putting her in this story?**

**SwanDestiny: Um.. Gotta go! Bye!**


End file.
